Il y avait 35 bonbons colorés
by Hatsukoi-san
Summary: Assise au milieu de la gare, sur ce vieux banc, elle observait le mouvement qui l'entourait. Elle observait, elle réfléchissait et elle mangeait ses 35 bonbons.


**Il y avait 35 bonbons colorés**

Elle marcha quelque minutes. Pas très longtemps, entre les marches en pierres et les graffitis avant de voir sa destination. Elle s'avança, escalada les rares marches qui la séparaient du quai pour enfin retrouver l'un des vieux banc de la gare.

Elle avait toujours trouvé que ces bancs n'avaient aucun sens. En forme d'arc de cercle, fait d'un étrange mélange de pierre, de plastique et de chewing gum, recouvert de tags, dans une gare rénovée très récemment. Sûrement avaient-ils été construit dans l'idée d'en faire des bancs originaux, de se distinguer de l'architecture des autres gares. Cependant, les choses n'avaient pas dû se dérouler comme prévu. Alors, ces bancs brillants par leur désuétude continuaient à se tenir droit, dans cette gare qui ne les ressemblait plus.

Elle se tourna vers le petit sac en plastique qui l'accompagnait. Pourquoi la vendeuse lui en avait donné un, d'ailleurs ? Elle n'avait acheté qu'un seul article. C'était toujours pareil, de toute façon. Laissant ses questionnements de côtés, elle se pencha afin de l'attraper. Quelques longes mèches noires glissèrent hors de sa capuche tandis qu'elle sortait le sachet de bonbon. Il était majoritairement rose, parsemé de plein de petites couleurs toutes flashy, et d'un logo exagérément mignon, mais dont il lui serait impossible de déterminer l'identité – Un pingouin ? Un phoque ? Un hybride, peut-être ?

Elle soupira, cessant son observation inutile et, de ses longs doigts, elle ouvrit dans un geste simple le paquet.

_Il y avait 35 bonbons colorés._

Elle en piocha un tandis que son regard de jais se posa, sans réel but, sur son environnement. La nuit n'avait pas encore fait son entrée, mais cela ne saurait tarder.

Le mouvement était incessant. Les gens disparaissaient et apparaissaient dans une cadence folle. De grosses valises étaient tirées vers les quais, d'autres traversaient la petite route qui menait aux stations de métro et pré-métro. Un peu plus loin, sur sa gauche, elle voyait passer régulièrement des bus à destinations différentes et devant elle, les trams jaunes poussins se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Une grosse cloche faisant vibrer les oreilles de tous, avertissant leur arriver aux inconscients qui ne faisaient pas attention. Derrière elle, des gens couraient dans l'espoir d'attraper à temps leur transports. D'autres semblaient plus détendus, se permettant des arrêts dans les cafés du coin. Au milieu de cette vague humaine, de rares immobiles étaient pendus à leur cellulaire, du rire à la réprimande, leur voix portait plus que les autres, seuls les pressés rivalisaient avec leurs incessants « excusez-moi » et les injures qu'ils provoquaient dans leur course. Tous ces mouvements avaient ce même objectif, rentrer chez soi.

_Il y avait 28 bonbons colorés._

Ou au moins, retrouver les siens. Profiter de l'arrivée du week-end dans la sueur d'une fête ou le calme d'un salon. Mais au milieu de tout, elle les voyait. Il y avait cette autre catégorie de personnes. Ceux qui erraient. Ceux qui faisait exprès d'allonger les heures dehors. Ceux qui prenaient les chemins les plus longs. Ceux qui, comme elle, s'asseyait sur des vieux bancs difformes tagués dans une gare puante d'une odeur mêlant sueur et pisses, laissant passer son tram pour la septième fois.

La première fois, elle avait un peu atterri ici, par hasard. Personne ne pouvait volontairement décider de s'arrêter et de se dire « Ah, je vais m'asseoir sur ce banc ». Elle avait, comme d'habitude, quitter l'académie Yuei avec son groupe d'amies. Elles discutèrent dans l'euphorie et la joie qui les caractérisant tant, puis, arrivée à la grande gare de Musutafu, elles se séparèrent, se souhaitant mutuellement de passer « un agréable week-end ». Arrivée là, son chemin devenait aléatoire. Elle traînait dans les magasins de la gare, dans les longs couloirs des différents étages, sur les trottoirs alentours lorsqu'il faisait beau. Lorsqu'il faisait glacial, aussi. Puis, un jour, elle s'était dirigée vers le quai des bus et trams et elle était tombée sur ces étranges bancs. Alors, toujours sans aucune pensée, elle s'en alla s'y installer. Sans raison particulière. Il s'agissait d'une simple occasion et elle l'avait saisie.

Depuis, elle ne déambulait plus à l'aveugle dans l'immense gare qu'elle connaissait à présent par cœur. Elle passait à chaque retour dans cette petite confiserie. La décoration lui rappelait ces vieilles enseignes américaines, très colorées et lumineuses. Elle achetait ce même paquet de bonbon où la vendeuse lui donnait à chaque fois, son achat dans un sac inutilement trop grand et, armée des sucreries, elle s'en allait rejoindre le vieux banc. Là où elle observait. Elle mangeait ses Dragibus et elle observait le monde qui l'entourait.

_Il y avait 21 bonbons colorés._

Chacun devait avoir ses soucis. Elle, elle avait les siens. Ces doutes qui hantaient son esprit. Cette horrible petite voix qui lui chuchotait à quel point elle avait mieux à faire. S'entraîner, tout d'abord. De la maîtrise de son alter, à celui du piano, des maths, des sciences, de la littérature, sans oublier l'art de se tenir ou encore de s'exprimer. Ses journées défilant au gré des leçons de l'un ou de l'autre, toutes ses journées passées hors de la célèbre école de héro, étaient organisé à la seconde.

Il y avait aussi les soirées auxquelles elle était invitée. Représentant ses parents dans certaines d'entre elles, la jeune adolescente devait s'assurer de ne laisser transparaître aucune faille. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui, lui avait répété son père. Alors, comme toujours, elle souriait. Elle répondait aux questions, aux remarques déplacées, avec tact et élégance. Elle prenait sur elle, avait-elle seulement un autre choix ? Trop de chose reposaient sur ses épaules pour se permettre d'agir à sa guise. Chaque action était précédée d'une rapide, mais néanmoins sérieuse, réflexion, de son « pour et contre », d'une évaluation des conséquences, de l'appréhension de la suite. Tout était calculé pour être en tout temps et en tout heure une jeune fille modèle.

_Il y avait 18 bonbons colorés._

Ce poids s'allégeait lorsqu'elle était à Yuei. Entourée de ses fidèles amies, ces quatre filles avec qui elle parlait des heures durant, ses amis, ses camarades de classes avec qui elle avait vécu la peur, la tristesse, la honte et surtout la joie et la paix. Auprès d'eux, elle se surprit à se redécouvrir. Une vrai « elle », plus honnête dans les actions qu'elle faisait, qu'elle osait faire, dans les mots qu'elle choisissait, dans la personne qu'elle était. Allant même jusqu'à désobéir aux règles et à agir égoïstement, en fonction de ce qu'elle croyait bon de faire et non plus en accord avec ce qu'on lui avait toujours dictée.

Et étrangement, vivre tout cela à leurs côtés fut ce qui réveilla en elle, ce besoin, ce mal-être, cette émotion qui lui rappelait constamment que quelque chose dans sa vie, n'allait pas.

_Il y avait 11 bonbons colorés._

Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle avait été éduquée comme une gentille princesse. Jamais elle ne blâmerait ses parents. Elle se savait aimé. Elle savait qu'ils ne voulaient que le meilleur pour elle. Et le meilleur, elle l'avait eu ! Riche, un alter de qualité, vice délégué dans son académie héroïque où elle avait été recommandée. Que pouvait demander une fille dans une telle situation ?

La réponse était simple : De la liberté.

_Il lui restait 6 bonbons colorés._

Elle s'imaginait s'élancer au milieu de la place et crier, crier de sa belle voix qu'on l'emmène. Non, qu'elle partirait d'elle même. Loin de la monotonie du lendemain, loin de toutes ces normes, de toutes ces obligations. Vers ces endroits pleins de merveilles. Elle laisserait les bagages de son passé sur ce vieux banc et s'en irait courir vers cette inconnue qui lui faisait peur, mais dans une étrange contradiction, la fascinait. Car oui, la jeune fille terre à terre et raisonnée, cette même fille rêvait de ce lieu qui illuminerait ses mirettes, qui la libérera de l'ennui et de la pression, qui l'animerait comme rien dans sa vie ne l'avait animé.

Oublier ses doutes incessants, ses idées moroses, ses peurs, ignorer cette vicieuse petite voix qui lui hurlait son infériorité malgré ses efforts continus, de ne plus penser à leurs attentes, à leurs regards. Cesser de regretter, cesser de tout remettre en question. De découvrir de nouveaux horizons, de nouvelles personnes, d'essayer de nouvelles choses, de devenir l'héroïne qu'elle se savait pouvoir devenir.

Juste, elle voulait vivre la vie qui son cœur lui chantait. Tout simplement.

Le belle oiseau qu'elle était, désirait prendre son envol, mais les poids des chaînes d'argent qui lui entravaient les ailes avaient toujours été bien trop lourds pour être ignorés.

_Il n'y avait plus de bonbons colorés._

Elle se leva et comme chaque soir où son esprit se permettait de dévier du chemin des enfants sages, elle faisait face à deux choix : Prendre à droite, vers le bus qui la ramènera à son foyer, dans sa confortable cage dorée ou prendre à gauche, vers les trains aux destinations inconnues, vers cette folle, effrayante et tant désirée liberté.

Et comme chacun de ces soirs, elle hésita.

Et comme chacun de ces soirs, elle tourna à droite.


End file.
